SAMOHT THE WARLOCK
by Giles Fison
Summary: Sunnydale 1999, Buffy is haunted with memories of Merrick's death, Faith is in hospital, a new vamp has entered Sunnydale with only one intention, to destroy Mankind. This Vampire has a special gift, he can't die! Follow up Chapters are lost, sorry.
1. Default Chapter

London 1599 Samoht was just finishing the preparation to the ritual. This would change his life forever, the pentagram was ready. The pentagram was made out of salt to protect him from the evil he is going to summon.  
  
Samoht has been practising witchcraft for four years, he was now eighteen. His father caught him practising and threatened to report him to the Town Square. Samoht knew he was too young to die and begged his farther to reconsider his farther gave him two days to stop the witchcraft or he will report him. Samoht decided not to give up but he will die if he doesn't. Samoht decided to something any sane warlock or witch wouldn't do, he is going to raise the devil to earth for a few minutes. The spell had to be done on midnight, other wise he wouldn't arrive.  
  
Samoht had all the ingredients ready. He had red wine for the blood of God, newt eyes, darkness herbs and his own blood. Darkness herbs are herbs that only grow in darkness, very rare and only those who practise witchcraft can see it.  
  
Samoht's plan is to sell his soul to the devil for Immortality. Samoht doesn't want to die yet. Samoht placed the pot in the centre of the pentagram and poured in the Red Wine, then placed the newt eyes inside. While putting in the herbs, he said the spell words. "Lord of darkness, leader of all that is unholy hear my prey. Rise to come before me, in the name of your worshipers, come before me." Samoht cut his hand with a knife and let the blood drip into the mixture. "Except my blood as an invitation, open the gates of hell and face me."  
  
Then a blinding light came out of the pot and made a circle of fire outside the pentagram. A strong wind followed and all the candles went out. The circle of fire had disappeared. All there was is now darkness; it is like Samoht isn't in his house any more.  
  
Samoht could hear a breathing noise in front of him, no, all around him. "Why has thou brought me to the earth, just to confined me within this circle. Why?" "I'm sorry, I only need to talk to you for at least ten minutes. I have a deal to make with thee." Samoht replied.  
  
Samoht was nervous; he was one to one with the devil himself. Samoht never really felt nervous, he used magic to calm himself. The easy way out. Samoht always took an easy way out. Like right now for instant, selling his soul. His father wouldn't approve, as his father was a priest. "A deal, with me. What is the deal you wish to make with me?"  
  
Samoht Replied. "I have been threatened by my own father to give up Witchcraft or die. I need your help dark one."  
  
The devil only laughed. "My help. You're nothing but a mortal. I don't care for your species. You practised witchcraft and there is a price for everything. You waste my time Mortal."  
  
"Wait, I'm offering my soul for immortality." Samoht told the devil. Again the Devil laughed.  
  
"Mortal, if you are immortal you can't die and your soul will not leave your body if you are alive. You will be getting something free. Nothing is free. You still waste my time."  
  
Samoht was thinking fast, his heart was pumping harder than ever, he was sweating despite the fact it was very cold. He couldn't let him leave when he was this far. Samoht was thinking, "What is immortal, or close to being immortal. A demon, but what kind. Something that, would use magic to help him through tough times. A Vampire, of course."  
  
"Wait my lord. A Vampire is immortal is it not?" Samoht asked.  
  
"Vampires are just as fragile as humans. Vampires die in sunlight, fire, garlic, and a stake to the heart, drinking holy water and decapitation. Vampires are not immortal. They die easily aswell. You still waste my time."  
  
Samoht had almost given up; there was no way to convince him. "Wait, um, Ah, I read in a book that there were two rings made to give Vampires immunity. I only remember one of them, the Ring of Santae." How could he have forgotten the Ring of Santae? A Vampire who knew witchcraft by the name of Santae made it. The records of the Vampire are limited and Santae was said to have burned the records of the spell used. Then one day, the ring fell from his finger in sunlight, the slayer at the time sent the ring to Hell.  
  
Samoht had a good chance in getting hold of this ring as the Devil has possession of it. "Ah, the Ring of Santae. One of my prized possessions. You want me to trade this," The devil put his hand in front of Samoht. Samoht couldn't see its skin. He could only see a ring with a bright red crystal in the centre. The rest was made of gold with an ancient language written along it. Samoht could translate the language as it's in one of his spell books. The language didn't have a name. It was the oldest language. It's just known as "Old Tongue". It said (Translated):  
  
"All who wear this ring, will suffer the curse of Eternal Damnation."  
  
"And make you a vampire in exchange for you soul?" The devil asked while putting the ring out of view.  
  
Samoht didn't think twice about what the answer is. "Yes." Replied Samoht. There was a silence; Samoht could tell the Devil was considering his offer. The more he waited, the more impatient Samoht got. Samoht was thinking of the history that he would get to see the countries he would visit. He would live a long and happy life. "Well mortal. I have decided to accept your offer. I will use dark magic to make sure the ring stays attached to your finger forever. As you intend to stay alive forever, if for any reason you do happen to die, you will get your soul back. You will also come back to life as a Vampire if you die." The Devil offered.  
  
Samoht thought it sounded very fair. How could he refuse? "I accept those terms, so it's a deal." Samoht replied.  
  
The hand came out again, "All you have to do is take my hand, and you will fall asleep, when you wake when the sun rises, you will be wearing the ring and you will be a vampire. Take my hand, or I'll never offer you this chance again." The devil ordered.  
  
Samoht was scared and exited. He wouldn't die; he would be happy and live- forever. Samoht slowly stretched out his hand, shaking and breathing hard. He got closer and closer until, the hands met. Samoht watched as the ring was placed on his ring finger, then a glow, to say the spell had been activated. Then pain.  
  
Samoht was getting weaker, he could hardly breath, no, he couldn't breath. He body started to go tingly and numb. He tried to call out, say he changed his mind. He couldn't say anything. Samoht knew he wasn't falling asleep, he was dying. He could hardly hear, but he heard the devil say, "Fool." Then there was darkness; he couldn't fell a thing, nothing. He didn't know where he was. He only knew it was Eternal, like the ring said.  
  
Samoht woke the next morning, no longer a human, no longer with a soul. He is now a demon, a Vampire. Samoht looked at his finger; the ring of Santae was till there. Samoht pulled on the ring, stuck tight. The devil's spell worked. Samoht felt stronger than ever before, but he was hungry. He placed his hand into the sunlight, it didn't burn at all. A smile widened across his face, his soul was a fool. He asked that he wouldn't die, but he has died. The demon has now taken over his body. The demon was now immortal.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Come in." Samoht said.  
  
The door opened, it was Samoht's father. "Thomas, this is your last chance. Give up the dark arts or I'll turn you in.," ordered his father.  
  
Samoht only smiled, then he laughed an evil laugh. His father looked a little shocked from Samoht's reaction. Samoht always did as his father said with no arguments, so Samoht's father was a little taken back by this. "Remember gods law, honour Th."  
  
"Mother and father, I remember all your talk of god and his laws. How bored I used to get. Well I have one thing to say Father."  
  
His father looked in surprise at this again. He never taught his son to talk to him like this; Thomas was always a good boy till he practised witchcraft. It was like it wasn't his son at all. "What's that son?" His father said.  
  
"Shut up." Then his father's mouth was sewed together. "I summoned the devil last night, father. He was here in this very room father while you slept. Your idiot son summoned him to sale his soul." His father tried to run out. "Freeze." He ordered. His father froze on the spot. "Your son was afraid to die you know. His soul is now in the pits of hell, suffering eternal torment and torture. All because of you." Samoht told his father.  
  
He couldn't feel guiltier, he caused his own son to sell his soul, and he killed his own son. He never intended of turning him in, it was just a threat to make him give up. Now he made his own son sell his soul to the worst thing to sell it too.  
  
"You know what he sold his soul for?" Samoht asked his father. "No? He sold it for eternal life, as a Vampire." He morphed into his Vampire face. He showed his father his ring. "This ring will protect me from anything that can harm a Vampire. So I'm immortal, and hungry."  
  
Samoht went straight for the neck and drank the blood from his father. "Watch out world, I'm coming to take over." Samoht then laughed an evil laugh that would be heard throughout the ages. 


	2. Buffy's Dream

SUNNYDALE 1999 Buffy walked into Sunnydale High feeling terrible, she hates her new neighbours, they had their third all night party this month. Buffy was kept up all night with the loud music and shouting. Buffy was used to lack of sleep from the prophecy dreams form being the slayer. Also there was the patrolling.  
  
Buffy was on her way to the Library to report the patrol to Giles. It was going to be exactly the same as the past two nights. She walked in to find Cordelia looking at advanced books at the back. Buffy knew she wanted to use them to talk college boys to look smart. Willow was on the library computer, probably updating the machine, as Giles never really touched it. Willow looked up and saw her friend and smiled. Buffy tried to smile back, but she was feeling too lazy. Willow dropped her smile.  
  
"Are you OK Buffy, you look exhausted." Willow asked her friend with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Will, I just got no sleep last night."  
  
Willow looked curious. "Another dream or Vampire patrol?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Party." Buffy replied.  
  
"Now Buffy, you should never party on a school night, I mean, you will feel terrible, like now, and won't concentrate and."  
  
"No Will, the neighbours were having a party and kept me up all night." Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You know you're the slayer, lack of sleep is natural. And you are a party girl when you're with Faith."  
  
Buffy hated to admit it, but she was right, Buffy wasn't the same when she hung around with Faith. Faith was the biggest party animal Buffy has ever seen; even the teens of LA were not as big party animals as Faith is. She worries Buffy sometimes; she is really active as a Vampire Slayer and could go over the top sometimes.  
  
"Buffy, is there something else bothering you, it doesn't seem to bother you as much when you don't get much sleep?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
There was something else; Buffy didn't want to mention it. "It's Merrick's birthday next week, and I feel like it's my fault he won't be alive for it." Buffy said to Willow. Willow looked and felt guilty for bringing Buffy to bring it out. "Oh Buffy, I'm sure it's not your fault he died."  
  
"He was killed Will, while I was on patrol and I lost my concentration, a Vampire killed him all because I lost my concentration. It's my fault Will, Slayers make mistakes, that was my biggest and I have never forgiven myself for it." Buffy explained to Willow.  
  
Willow was lost for words now; she didn't know what words of encouragement she should give her best friend. "Buffy, don't let it get to you. Merrick wouldn't want you too." Willow told Buffy.  
  
"She is right Buffy. I knew Merrick from the council, he wouldn't want your life ruined over his death, he would want you to live a long and happy life." Giles told Buffy who had just emerged from his office. "If you need to talk to me about any problems Buffy, my door is always open for you."  
  
Buffy felt a little better now from her friends' encouragement. "Thanks Giles. Thanks Will." Buffy then yawned from being sleepless.  
  
"Are you alright Buffy?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, my neighbours had an all night party and kept me up all night." Buffy explained. "What's that smell? Oh no." Buffy knew that smell, Old Books. Buffy knew the smell of every book in the library from spending all her time in there.  
  
"I have had a new delivery from the council Buffy, I would ask for help, but we have to discuss your patrol last night." Giles walked into his office, Buffy followed to see Xander and Oz unpacking books from old wooden crates. Xander looked bored and fed up, while Oz didn't have that much emotion on him, like always. "Hey Buff." Xander said to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Xand." Buffy Replied. Giles sat down and sipped some tea. "Now Buffy, any change while on patrol?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"No, no change at all. There have been no Vamps in three nights Giles, me and Faith have been bored." Buffy replied.  
  
"Extraordinary, I have never heard of Vampires taking more than a day off. They must be up to something." Giles told Buffy.  
  
Buffy was a little confused. "Great, when they are on a killing spree, there up to something, when they are doing nothing there up to something. When will they make up there minds?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, vampires are unpredictable, as the slayer you should have learned that. I think something may be coming, I'll research tonight. As for you Buffy," Buffy knew Giles was going to ask her to patrol some more. "Take the night off, you need it, I'm sure Faith can patrol on her own tonight. I'm sure the vampires will take another night off."  
  
Buffy was glad that Giles had given her the night off. "Thanks Giles, now I can finish my Biology Homework and get some sleep." Buffy told Giles.  
  
Giles was now reading titles of some new books, then trying his best to put them on the library computer. Giles hated computers, just because they didn't smell like books, Giles always said the small is a powerful sense. Giles loved being a librarian as well as Buffy's Watcher.  
  
Giles was typing in the book "Magical Gems of the Earth" when Willow walked in. "Giles, me, Buffy and Xander have to go to Biology now. So I'll finish updating your Windows 95 at lunch." Willow sniggered after the sentence as Giles had the very first Windows 95 on his computer instead of Windows 98.  
  
"Alright, I'll manage for a few hours." With that, Buffy, Willow and Xander set off to Biology.  
  
Buffy was as bored as usual in Biology; she didn't care about anything at the moment apart from sleeping. "Remember, your assignment on digestion has to be handed in tomorrow other wise you get an "F". Try to include illustrations aswell as written work."  
  
Buffy looked over at Xander, who was looking a Cordelia, wishing she were still his Girlfriend. While Willow was listening to Miss Smith with 100% attention. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep on the table while the lights were out as the Miss Smith was showing slides. Buffy dreamed another prophecy:  
  
It was dark and cold; goosebumps were rising on Buffy's arms. In the distance, Buffy could see a coffin, made of stone. She could here a scream, no, screams. All female, all suffering in pain, Buffy wanted to help but couldn't, she couldn't help. Then as the coffin got closer, the screams got louder. Then the screams stopped with a loud crunch. Then Buffy could smell a horrible smell. The smell of death, the rotting smell of a dead body, no bodies. "The slayer will fall, she will fall and the first demon shall rise and cause death in his path. From the mouth of Hell, he will destroy." A voice said from inside the coffin. The coffin had a symbol on top, a pentagram with an "S" over the top of the Pentagram. The voice came again, "He will hunt and kill all whom try to stop him, he will kill you Buffy." Then the coffin swung open, only darkness. The Eyes of something evil inside, it spoke, "Buffy, Buffy."  
  
"Buffy, wake up sleepy head, Biology is over." Xander told Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked around, she felt like she was going to throw up, the smell was still in her nostrils. "I got to go to talk to Giles, I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Willow looked concerned. "Buffy what's wrong?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, what's the matter?" Xander asked.  
  
"Just a dream I have to talk to Giles about. I'll see you at lunch." Buffy ran off to the library.  
  
"You said a Pentagram with an S over the top of it?" Giles asked Buffy. "Yeah that's right, and he said the first demon is coming. Not much clues huh?" Buffy told Giles.  
  
"The first demon? No not really, any clue to when it will rise?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"No, except that he will rise from the mouth of Hell. Oh, it said that the Slayer will fall."  
  
Giles looked concerned, he didn't want Buffy to die or Faith. Who was this he? Giles knew a lot of research was in order here. "Buffy, I'll research this tonight, there are so many demons, finding the first one will take time. But it won't be the First that you and Angel encountered, you stay at home, Faith will do fine tonight."  
  
Buffy got up and left without a word. Giles started to pick out books to research.  
  
Canterbury 1787 Charles was running as fast as he could, he couldn't, he wouldn't believe what he saw. A man, he was standing there, then his face turned into a monster face. Charles just wants to get to the cathedral; he would be safe there.  
  
Charles didn't know what he saw, he has been living in Canterbury for his whole life, and he had never seen anything like that. Charles studied fictional monsters for a living, hoping to prove that they are real. That thing was a mystery to Charles, he didn't have time to find out what monster it was.  
  
His chest was in pain now; he dared not look behind him. He just ran as fast as he has ever run before. He turned a corner and there was the cathedral in front of him. He ran straight for the door. His heart pounding in his chest and his lungs feeling like they were about to explode, he reached the door. Charles quickly opened the door, slammed it quickly and locked the door as the key was still in the lock.  
  
Charles stood taking in air, trying to get his breath back and his heart rate to slow. He was thinking of all the monsters that he knew, trying to figure out which one it was. Many demons could take over a human body, but none came to mind as to which one he encountered. Just then, he heard footsteps in the distance. Charles's heart started to pound again, with fear. He was thinking whether he should unlock the door and run again, or wait to see who or what the footsteps came from. Too late to make a decision.  
  
A figure came around the corner; he was the Archbishop of Canterbury. "Father." Charles said to the Archbishop. "A monster, chasing me here." Charles told the Archbishop.  
  
"Its Ok my son, no evil can enter the house of god. You are safe now. What did this monster look like?"  
  
Charles went through his mind trying to remember exactly what it looked like. "Well, this man stood there, with hair as dark as night. He smiled at me then his face turned into that of a monster. In a panic I ran for sanctuary." Charles told the archbishop.  
  
The archbishop looked a little confused. "My son, the monster you are talking of is known as a Vampire. Which is impossible as it is now noon; Vampires cannot walk around at daytime except in shadow. Was he under shadow?"  
  
Charles was thinking of where the Vampire stood. His heart would not calm down. Charles was so scared of being killed. Charles just wanted to cry but decided to calm him self down but he couldn't. There was a slam of a door at the back of the Cathedral. Charles didn't take much notice as the cathedral had many doors.  
  
"No, he stood in pure daylight." Charles told the archbishop.  
  
"Yes, in the town centre." Said a voice behind them both.  
  
They both turned to find a man with very dark hair who looked no older that 18. He had a sinister smile on his face. "The back door was unlocked, so I simply walked in. Yes the town centre. I love walking around town with nothing but a purse full of coins and nothing but your thoughts. But today I need to talk to you." Said the man while pointing a finger at Charles.  
  
Charles's heart was pumping faster than ever. He recognised the young man who stood before them. "Father, it's the monster." Charles told the archbishop.  
  
"Leave this place, you are not welcome in the house of god." The archbishop told the man.  
  
The man did not leave, he simply smiled wider and laughed a cold evil laugh. "Sorry father. As I'm already in the building, you can't force me to leave. I only want you Charles." Charles turned and started to unlock the door. "Freeze." The man shouted. Charles was frozen to the spot, he couldn't move.  
  
The archbishop marched right up to the man holding up a cross. "Leave the house of go."  
  
The man grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. He also grabbed the cross and threw it away. "Sorry father, I'm a new Vampire. No one can stop me. Not even your god. I won't feed on you." The archbishop looked a little more relaxed now. The man brought him down and instantly broke his neck. "But I didn't say I wouldn't kill you. Come here please."  
  
Charles felt himself walk towards the vampire, which had his Vampire face on now. Charles was more scared than ever now, he didn't want to go to the Vampire but he couldn't stop himself walking towards it. Charles felt a tear roll down his face. Charles was now in front of the Vampire. His heart pounding worse than ever. "Oh, how impolite of me, I never told you my name. I'm Samoht, I'm a warlock and a vampire rolled into one. Now to business, you have something that is extremely important to me, a book." Samoht told Charles.  
  
Charles was thinking a book, all this for a book. Charles now felt more scared than ever. "This book you study. You like reading about monsters and demons, so I'm going to give a little mention to the book and your going to say whether you have it or not. Its called "Demons of the Hell Dimensions", do you have it?" Samoht told Chalres.  
  
Charles was thinking of whether he should or shouldn't tell him. Chalres thought if he told him the truth, he would let him go free. So, Charles decided to tell Samoht the truth. "Yes I do have that book." Charles told Samoht.  
  
Samoht smiled. "Good, now I could let you go." Samoht told Charles. Chalres breathed a little relief. Samoht then grabbed his neck. "No, I'll make you like me, you may prove quite useful with a mind like yours."  
  
Charles started to break out in a cold sweat; fear over took his mind. He knew that vampires had no soul, so Charles knew he would be dead if turned by Samoht.  
  
"Please." Begged Charles. "Don't kill me, I'll give you anything. Just let me."  
  
"Shhhh." Samoht hissed while putting his finger over Charles's mouth.  
  
Then Charles couldn't open his mouth; it was sown together suddenly. Charles was crying now. He felt his body going numb and his heart felt like it was about to come out of his mouth. Samoht just smiled. "I love watching you suffer, much better than watching a play." Samoht felt Charles's heart. "That's right, the faster it beats, the better your blood tastes."  
  
Charles tried to scream, but his mouth was sealed shut. Samoht then growled and went straight for Charles's neck. Charles felt his body getting weaker and weaker. His body was going tingly, and numb. Samoht stopped and cut a small cut in his arm. Charles's mouth was realised and Samoht put Charles's mouth right over the cut. Charles sucked Samoht's blood, then darkness.  
  
Samoht sat inside Charles's cottage waiting for Charles to wake. The cottage was small with paintings all over the walls; they all had a landscape or another cottage on them. Charles signed them all with his name. By the front Window, was a bookcase; Samoht couldn't find "Demons of the Hell Dimensions" on the bookcase, so he had to wait for Charles to wake.  
  
Samoht looked at the Ring of Santae on his finger; the bright red ruby glowed brightly. This ring kept Samoht alive in the sunlight, making him able to kill unsuspecting Slayers. He has already killed seven that tried to kill him; all had been burned after Samoht drank from them. Samoht knew he would be the most feared in another hundred years, with this ring on his finger, he could do anything.  
  
Samoht turned to find Charles twitching on the floor. Then Charles morphed into a vampire. "Ah, its about time you woke up Charles. Nice cottage you have here, I love your paintings aswell."  
  
Charles growled and looked straight at Samoht. Charles then smiled. "I suppose you want that book you're after sir."  
  
Samoht smiled and laughed. "Yes I do Charles, as soon as you collect it, the sooner you can go out and feed. May you collect it please?"  
  
Charles bowed his head and went towards the bookshelf. Instead of looking at the shelves, Charles bent down and opened a lose floorboard. Charles pulled out a metal box. It looked heavy and old. Charles didn't seem to struggle as his strength had improved from being a vampire. Charles brought the box over to Samoht and opened it. Instantly, a smell of old books came to Samoht's nose. Inside were many books on Demonology, myths and legends. "Thank you Charles. All these books may prove useful. You may go and feed." Charles bowed again and went for the door. "Oh Charles." Samoht called back. Charles turned. "First of all, don't wear your vampire face right now." Charles turned back to a normal human face. "Also, watch your back, there is a slayer in town. I don't want you dead yet."  
  
Charles bowed again and left. Samoht found "Demons of the Hell Dimensions" and found the Demon he was looking for. The Brimon, the first ever demon to walk the Earth. Samoht read the passage:  
  
The Brimon was the first demon to walk on this world, causing death and destruction in is path, the Brimon was the most feared demon of all. The Brimon feed on any creature that got within 12 feet from it. There is no known way to kill it, no one knows anymore what it looks like as all records were destroyed by an unknown source.  
  
"The Watchers council I assume." Samoht said aloud. He read on:  
  
The Brimon can only be summoned on the mouth of Hell; the exact location of the Hell Mouth is Unknown. It is also unknown on how to summon the Brimon.  
  
That was all that was written. Samoht knew the Counsel would never destroy all records, they never do. Samoht knew there was only one way to get to these records, breaking into the Watchers Counsel in London. 


	3. Faith has Fallen

SUNNYDALE 1999 Giles was working late again in the library. Giles was still sorting out his new arrivals, all sent by the council for slayer training and research. Giles loved getting new books; the thrill of discovering new things was fun for Giles.  
  
Giles mind was on other things other than books now, he was wondering whether Buffy was all right. Buffy was blaming herself for her past Watchers death. Merrick would not want Buffy blaming herself at all. Giles never told Buffy that him and Merrick were good friends for years. Merrick recommended Giles as his successor as watcher, if Merrick died. Giles never told Buffy this so she wouldn't ask too many questions to distract her from her duties as Slayer.  
  
Giles was putting away a book on Magical Stones and Gems when there was a thud. Giles looked up. "Hello." Giles called.  
  
No answer came, Giles slowly walked towards the book cage to grab some Weapons, so he could search the Library safely. As he reached the keys to the cage, someone touched his shoulder. Giles turned to find Angel standing in front of him. Giles breathed with relief.  
  
"Sorry, I should have called." Angel said.  
  
Giles smiled. "Its Ok, I thought you would be coming soon." Giles told Angel.  
  
Angel nodded. "Well, vampire activity has stopped for three nights now Giles. Something big is coming." Angel told Giles.  
  
Giles nodded and walked back towards his new books. "I know, I gave Buffy the night off. She had another sleepless night." Giles told Angel.  
  
Angel looked concerned. "Dreams?"  
  
Giles looked up. "No, her Neighbours had a party all night and kept her up." Giles explained.  
  
Angel simply nodded saying that he understood. "But Buffy did dream something in Biology class. Does this symbol ring a bell?" Giles asked Angel while handing him a piece of paper; with the symbol Buffy had seen drawn on it.  
  
Angel looked carefully at the pentagram with the "S" over the top. It seemed strangely familiar to Angel but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "It rings a bell. But I can't remember what it is or what it means." Angel told Giles. "It looks like a magical symbol, did you ask Willow if she knew what it was?"  
  
"Yes I did, she was confused by it as well."  
  
Angel handed back the paper to Giles. Angel felt awkward around Giles now, since Angel killed his Girlfriend Miss Calendar. Then tortured him for pleasure till Giles could barley stay conscious. Angel knew he was accepted back when they helped him back at Christmas. Angel was happy that they realised it wasn't him exactly that did all those evil things.  
  
"Do you know where Faith is?" Angel asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, she is patrolling the cemeteries for vampires." Giles told Angel.  
  
"She is wasting her time. I see if she is all right, I will see you later." Angel turned and left the Library.  
  
Giles got back to sorting out his new arrivals.  
  
Faith was now patrolling the south-western cemetery. Faith noticed that Sunnydale had a lot of cemeteries, possibly because Sunnydale had a lot of Deaths than any other town in  
  
California. Faith had never gone so long without killing a vampire since she became slayer. Faith used to know every place Vamps used to crash, now there in hiding or something. Faith was almost done when a twig snapped. Adrenaline started to rush around her body, she was ready to kick ass. Faith turned fists held up, it was Angel. "Ah man. Don't go sneaking up on slayers like that." Faith told Angel.  
  
"Sorry, I came to see if you're all right." Angel told Faith  
  
Faith felt a little disappointed. She was hoping she could kill a Vamp tonight. "I'm fine, just bored." Faith told Angel.  
  
Angel looked worried about this, usually slayers were happy that no Vampires to hunt. Faith seems to enjoy it too much. "I think you better go home, your wasting your time." Faith stared at Angel. "Yeah, let me check the south-eastern Cemetery then I'll head off home, Ok."  
  
Angel nodded and Faith set off to the next cemetery.  
  
Angel was still trying to remember where he had seen the symbol Giles had shown him earlier. Angel knew he had seen it before somewhere, deep in his past. Angel knew it belonged to something Evil. Angel usually had a very good memory of the past, but this was a blur. Angel decided to phone Buffy, so he set off to find a payphone.  
  
"Ok Larry be careful, that thing is over a hundred years old." Jack yelled towards the ship. Sunnydale docks were as busy as usual; Jack had a coffin made of stone arriving from Romania. Sunnydale museum paid $1,000,000 for the coffin to be examined at Sunnydale Museum. There was a mysterious symbol on the front, a pentagram with an "S" over the top. Jack knew nothing about history; all he knew was the sooner he gets done, the sooner he can go home and out of the cold. Jack was supervising Larry with bringing it out of the boat to the ground with a crane. "Ok Larry, bring it down gently."  
  
The crane was lowered carefully and shaky. "Careful for Chri."  
  
"Need a hand?" Asked a voice behind Jack. It was an English accent.  
  
Jack frowned. "Oh great, the museum sent limeys to help us."  
  
Then, Jack was lifted off the floor by the back of his neck. Jack was a heavy man so this was unusual. Jack turned to see a man, with dark hair but his face was not human. "I hate it when you call us that." Said the man. "Get to work guys."  
  
Within seconds, there were more of them. Grabbing his workers and biting into there necks. The screams were unbearable for Jack; every one was in agony. Then all the bodies dropped to the ground. "Charles." Someone called. The vampire holding up Jack turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how to work the crane."  
  
Charles turned to Jack. "Listen mortal, you are going to work the crane or I kill you now. Understood?" Charles asked Jack.  
  
Jack slowly nodded. Charles dropped Jack to the ground. Jack had wet himself in fear. Jack walked to the crane, opened the door. Then Larry's body fell out and hit the ground. Jack felt like he was going to throw up. He had now broken into a cold sweat.  
  
Jack went inside and powered the crane. Jacks hands were shaking now; it made it harder to lower the crane. Run, he thought; drop the coffin then run to get the cops. Jack was going over how he was going to do this, just run came to mind.  
  
The coffin was lowered safely to the ground. "Grab the human." Ordered Charles.  
  
Jack suddenly tried to run; he opened the door and pushed down a vampire. Then another vampire hit him in the head with a metal pole. Jack felt dizzy, the whole world turned before him, he didn't want to move at all; he wanted to lie there and sleep it off.  
  
The vampire picked him up and carried him to Charles. "This one will be for the him." Charles said while pointing at the coffin. "Do you have everything Maria?" Charles asked a young dark haired girl.  
  
Jack thought she was very beautiful. "Yes Charles." Replied Maria.  
  
Jack noticed she had a very strong Spanish accent. Jack was starting to come back to life from the blow to the head he received and watched.  
  
"Good girl, this spell should remove the barrier surrounding the coffin."  
  
Charles was handed a jar of pig's blood, crushed rice and an empty jar. "We need a volunteer to be a sacrifice, decide now or I'll chose someone myself." Charles said.  
  
One vampire stepped forward with no hesitation. "Well done Victor." Charles said. "Out master will hear of your devotion. Remove you shirt." Ordered Charles  
  
Victor removed his shirt and went down on one knee. Then bowed his head. Charles removed a wooden stake from his inside pocket. He was chanting something in Latin, the stake glowed. Then Charles slammed the stake into Victor's chest; Victor exploded into a cloud of dust. Jack noticed the dust didn't settle it floated for a few seconds then landed in the empty bottle.  
  
"Excellent, let's get started. Maria, watch the human." Charles ordered. Maria grabbed Jack. The other vampires surrounded the coffin in a circle. All but Charles were chanting "Free our master" While Charles mixed the blood and crushed rice in a wooden bowl. "God of light, god of darkness, hear our prier. Release the force that dwells around our master." Charles poured the blood and rice over the coffin. A purple force field appeared around the coffin. It just evaporated and disappeared. "Accept the offering of mortals." Charles now poured the dust of the vampire, which went through the force field. "Except the offering of the dead, and free our master."  
  
Suddenly, there was a big flash of light, then all as it was. "It is done." Charles told the others. "Open the coffin."  
  
The circle of Vampires all grabbed the led and tried to lift. Charles could tell they were struggling, but did nothing to help. Then the led was pulled off with an explosion of dust everywhere. All the vampires backed off. It took a few seconds for the dust to clear, and then there was a moment's silence. "Master?" Charles said in the direction of the coffin.  
  
Jack watched, then a hand appeared out from inside the coffin; there was a ring on its ring finger. Jack screamed. Maria stopped him by punching him in the stomach. Jack was trying to get his breath back while watching.  
  
A man came from the coffin; he looked around 18, black hair wearing 19th century clothes. The man looked around him, and then smiled at Charles. "Ah, Charles. I have been waiting for you to free me. It gets very boring in a box of stone for.What year is this?" Asked the man.  
  
"Sir." Said Charles. "It's the beginning of 1999. You have been in the coffin for 117 years." The man stayed smiling. It doesn't matter how long. What matters is summoning the Brimon. Where are we?"  
  
"Sir, Sunnydale California in America. The Hell Mouth sir."  
  
The man jumped out the coffin and smiled wider. "Excellent. You have done well Charles. But stop calling me sir. Call me by my name. Understood."  
  
Charles nodded. "Yes Samoht, I will."  
  
Samoht turned to Maria. "My dear, I missed you." Samoht said to Maria.  
  
Maria held out her arms and Samoht hugged her back. Then they embraced with kissing. They came apart. "How has my former Slayer been these 117 years?"  
  
"Lonely darling. We killed all who trapped you slowly and painfully." Maria told Samoht. Maria was a Slayer in Spain in 1800. She was training with her watcher when Samoht found her. When he found her, they fought and Samoht won. Instead of killing her, Samoht turned her into a Vampire, as a Slayer would be a good warrior against the Watches Council. In time, he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.  
  
"Good my dear." Samoht turned back to Charles. "Charles, there is one more thing to take care of. Who is the Slayer and is she in Sunnydale with us."  
  
Charles walked over. "Yes Samoht. According to the Star Chart the Council use to locate new Slayers, the girls name is Faith and she is right here in Sunnydale." Charles told Samoht.  
  
They had stolen one of the Watchers Star Charts when Samoht tried to find records of the Brimon, but he was unsuccessful in finding them.  
  
"Shall we kill the Slayer?" Charles asked.  
  
"No." Samoht told Charles. "If we kill her, another will be called. We will put her out of action, that way her watcher will be too preoccupied worrying about her and another won't be called." Samoht told Charles. "But first of all, I'm hungry."  
  
Charles grabbed Jack out of one of the Vampire hands. "We saved this one for you Samoht." Charles told Samoht.  
  
Samoht let go of Maria and grabbed Jack. Samoht morphed into his Vampire face. Jack's heart started to pump faster as he knew his fate would be the same of his workers. Jack was preying in his mind repeatedly.  
  
Samoht sunk his teeth into Jacks neck and started to drink. Samoht finished and dropped the body to the ground. "Ah, that's better, now let's get me into modern clothes." Samoht chanted a small incantation and he was now wearing leather jacket, jeans, black boats and a black T-shirt under his Jacket. "Better. Now, who wants to go Slayer hunting?"  
  
Faith was on her way back to the Motel. Again nothing to slay at all. Faith was bored completely now. She was thinking about going to the Bronze and screwing with a guy after; but Faith decided to go straight back before thieves break into her Motel Room. While she was walking down the road, she heard a couple of footsteps behind her. Faith stood still, reached into her inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a Stake. Again, adrenaline ran through her as she turned to see two guys looking at her. She had her fists held high. "You guys have two second to explain why you are following me." Faith told the two Guys.  
  
"Sorry, we are just hungry." Said the guy to the left, and then they both morphed into vampires.  
  
"Finally, some action." Faith said as her adrenaline took control. They both came at her. Faith kicked the first in the chest and flooring him. The other came at her; she did a spinning kick to his face then put the stake through his heart when his guard was down. The first came back up and tried to punch her. Faith ducked, punched him in the mouth. Then she kicked him in the gut and staked him. As he exploded into ash and dust, she rubbed her hands together. "Too easy."  
  
She heard clapping behind her. She turned to see a man with leather Jacket, black T-shirt and jeans. He had dark black hair, a ring on his right hand. Faith noticed he only looked 18. "Bravo Slayer, bravo. Your one of the best I have seen in years. I have killed many slayers, but none of them seem to be as good as you Faith."  
  
Faith looked at him. "Are we going to fight or are we going to talk Mr?"  
  
"Samoht, my name is Samoht. I was hoping to talk a bit first but what the hell." He morphed into a vampire. "Let's fight."  
  
Samoht came charging at her and Faith kicked him in the chest. Samoht kept his balance. Faith came at him with fists to the face then a spinning kick to the face. She then rammed the stake through his heart. "Game over Sam." Said Faith.  
  
Samoht stood there smiling. Faith was taken back that he didn't explode to dust. "That hurt slayer, but I say game on."  
  
Samoht punched Faith in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Faith fell to the ground. Faith didn't take crap from no one. She jumped back to her feet fists held high. Faith punched him in the chest and sent the stake through his heart again. He laughed. He didn't explode again. He put his hand up to her face. There was a bright white light, which stunned her. Faith fell to the ground barley conscious. "Pick her up." Samoht ordered.  
  
Out of the bushes, about three Vampires picked her up and held her up in front of Samoht. "Wow Slayer, you're a tough fighter, first challenge I have had for quite a few years."  
  
Faith looked at him in disgust. "You should have died. My stake"  
  
"Oh yes. You see Faith, my Ring." Samoht held up his ring in front of Faith. "This ring makes any vampire immortal. It is magically attached to my finger. That is why you can't kill me." Samoht told Faith.  
  
Faith looked angry. "You wait buddy, Buffy will kick your ass"  
  
"Buffy? Who is Buffy?" Samoht asked Faith.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know, there are two slayers."  
  
Faith took joy, as Samoht looked a little taken back by this. "Two slayers, the other is called Buffy, I see. This could ruin every thing, it cou. No wait, it might work out after all." Samoht smiled.  
  
Faith tried to fight out of the three vampires grip. "Let me go you son of a."  
  
"Don't worry slayer, we won't kill you."  
  
Faith looked a little relieved. Samoht held up his hand and said something in a weird language. A flash of blue light came out and shot Faith in the face. Faith was spinning; she was spinning faster, faster and faster. Till nothing.  
  
Samoht watched Faith's body go limp. "Let go of her." Samoht ordered. The three Vampires let go of her and she fell to the ground. Samoht looked annoyed. He turned to Charles who was right behind him now. "I see the slayer is out of the way. What did you do to her?" Charles asked Samoht.  
  
"I put her into a coma."  
  
"Well, then we will have no problems."  
  
Samoht sniggered. "Not quite." He morphed into a vampire. He then grabbed Charles by the neck and held him above the ground. "The slayer says there in another slayer in town. That makes two slayers. Explain yourself."  
  
Charles looked confused. "But the Chart, it says." Samoht dropped him to the ground.  
  
"She says the girls name is Buffy. Does it ring a bell?" Samoht asked.  
  
Charles looked confused. "She died in 1997, according to the chart. Then Kendra was called then Faith."  
  
Samoht thought for a moment. "Now I have been buried for 117 years, but is it possible to bring a human back to life if dead for a few minutes?"  
  
Charles didn't look at Samoht in the eyes. He slowly nodded. "Yes, there is the mouth to mouth method if a person has drowned. The chart says death by water."  
  
Samoht circled him. "So, she died, new slayer was called, then Buffy was brought back and now two slayers walk." Samoht looked at Charles. "Come here Charles." Samoht ordered. Charles got to his feet and walked over to Samoht. Samoht put his hands on Charles head.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Charles asked Samoht.  
  
"I'm going to extract the past 117 year history I have missed from you head. You won't forget anything, I'm going to copy information." Samoht told Charles.  
  
Without warning, Samoht's hands sank deep into Charles's skull. There was a scream from Charles, and a bright glow from Samoht's hands. Samoht saw world wars, assassinations, nuclear strikes the works.  
  
After a minute, Samoht released Charles and Charles fell to the floor. "All the mayhem I have missed. So if my calculations are correct, Buffy should be at School still, so there is only one thing for it."  
  
Charles had broken out in a cold sweat. "What is that Samoht?"  
  
"Well, I look 18, so I'm going undercover at Buffy's School." 


	4. The Blakeson Family

SUNNYDALE 1999 Buffy had had the best night sleep. No party and she finished her Biology project. She spoke to Angel for about half an hour on the phone. They talked about Faith and the symbol Buffy had seen in her dream. Angel had recognised it but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Buffy felt a lot better, the morning before she felt like her eye lids were filled with weights. Buffy had trouble keeping her eyes open, now she felt like they were replaced with feathers which was a big relief.  
  
Buffy turned and entered the library. All the gang were at the table like they are having a meeting. Buffy walked over. "I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"Sit down Buffy." Giles told Buffy.  
  
Buffy sat down and waited. Giles looked concerned. "Giles what is it?" Giles handed Buffy the "Sunnydale Times". Buffy read the front page:  
  
TWEENTY KILLED AT SUNNYDALE DOCKS  
  
Twenty dock workers were found dead at Sunnydale docks last night, they were bringing in a Stone Coffin to Sunnydale Museum, which was found destroyed on site. The coffin in question had a symbol that was a pentagram with an "S" over the top of it, worth $1,000,000.  
  
The police refuse to say how the dockworkers were killed until further notice.  
  
Just a few miles from the scene, police found an unidentified Girl in her late teens in a coma; please phone the hospital if you can give a positive ID on the girl who is currently known as Jane Dow.  
  
Buffy put the paper down. Buffy felt all the happiness from earlier flow out of her, they left Faith on her own for the first time and it looks like she has just been attacked.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles looked at her. "She hasn't reported back. I'm going to the hospital in a few minutes to see if it is Faith. I want you to stay here."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you." Buffy told Giles.  
  
"Buffy, it would better if I."  
  
"No Giles, I'm coming with you." Buffy told Giles.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Fine Buffy. We will leave in a few minutes. But I want someone to go on patrol with you if it is Faith, ok. The big thing has already happened. Also."  
  
The doors swung open. A mailman walked in. "Ah is there a Rupert Giles here?" Asked the mailman.  
  
Giles walked forward. He looked very curious, he wasn't expecting anything. "Yes that's me."  
  
"Sign here please."  
  
Giles signed the form. The mailman turned and picked up a big heavy box with "FRAGILE" written on it. He handed it to Giles. "Have a nice day."  
  
Giles looked at the return address. He first looked to see whom it was from. Mr.Merrick. Giles frowned. "Giles, What's in the box?" Xander asked Giles.  
  
"I don't know. If you will excuse me for a minute, I want to be alone for a second." Giles told the Gang.  
  
Giles walked into his office and locked the door. Then he shut the blinds in his office window. "Gee, I wonder what he has in the box." Oz said.  
  
"I wish I knew." Buffy said.  
  
Giles shut the blinds to block out view. He sat at his desk and got out a pair of scissors and cut the box open. In side was a letter from Merrick, Giles picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Rupert,  
If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. I'm sorry, take care of Buffy if she is with you. She is the best slayer any watcher could be proud of, take good care of her. Inside the box is a stone tablet; it has a prophecy of the slayer written on it. I failed to translate it so I leave it to you to translate. You should not inform the council at all about the tablet, other wise they will take it off you. I took it from them, they are hiding something. There is also a symbol in the middle of the tablet. The council want to keep something from us Rupert. I took it for Buffy's sake; now translate it for Buffy's sake.  
Signed Merrick.  
P.S. Tell Buffy I'm sorry.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
Giles put the letter down and dug his hands into the straw and pulled out the tablet. He nearly dropped it; the symbol was a pentagram with an "S" over the top. Giles couldn't believe it, the council probably knew a threat was coming and they didn't bother to warn them.  
  
Giles looked carefully at the language; it was not a recent language. It looked like "Old Tongue" to Giles, but he would need to research.  
  
Giles decided to keep this from Buffy until the right time came. All Giles wanted to know was what Merrick was sorry for. But it would have to wait.  
  
Giles got out of his seat and walked out of his office.  
  
Giles and Buffy had just arrived at Sunnydale hospital. They wanted to know if Faith was the Jane Dow in the paper.  
  
Buffy was worried it was Faith that was Jane Dow more than ever now they had entered the hospital. Giles walked to reception. "Excuse me." Giles said.  
  
The nurse looked up. "Yes, how may I help you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"We are here to see if we can give you an ID on the Jane Dow found a few miles from the docks." Giles told the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked straight at them. "The one in the coma?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The nurse typed on her computer. Buffy started to get a bit impatient. Who wouldn't at a time like this?  
  
The nurse turned. "Third floor, room 12. There should be a doctor on the floor you could identify her too."  
  
Giles thanked her and they both set off to the stairs. The elevators were out of order. The visitors ones were anyway, not the Emergency ones. Buffy felt more nervous now.  
  
They reached the third floor. They found a doctor. "Excuse me, we are here to try to give an ID on the Jane Dow in room 12."  
  
The doctor looked at them. She looked very curious. "Do you have a missing daughter, cousin sister?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Buffy stepped forward. "Look, one of my friends is missing so we would like to see her lady."  
  
The doctor was taken back by this. "Ok, follow me."  
  
The doctor led them to room 12. She opened the door and let them in. Inside smelled of disinfectant. The smell cleared Buffy's nostrils. There was a heart monitor, a drip and Faith lying on the bed. Both Giles and Buffy nearly cursed. "Do you know her?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Giles looked at her with regret. "Her name is Faith. I take care of her."  
  
"Ok, her last name?"  
  
Buffy looked at her. "She never told us her last name." Buffy answered.  
  
"Well, her coma is a mystery. She has no head injuries, no drug overdose and no alcohol in her system. She is a very healthy girl but yet she somehow fell into a coma."  
  
Giles and Buffy looked just as bewildered. "Also, we looked into her wallet. Inside was no ID, $10 and a phone number, but the guy refused to ID her as he is in Brooklyn." Buffy looked at her. "Faith never told us about a guy in Brooklyn."  
  
"Did he leave his name?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, a Mr. Robert Blakeson."  
  
Giles looked shocked. He knew the name Blakeson. "My god."  
  
"Do you know that name sir?"  
  
Giles looked at her like he had just snapped out of a daydream. "Um, no. No I don't know that name. Come on Buffy we have to go."  
  
Buffy protested. "But Giles."  
  
"NOW." Giles ordered.  
  
Buffy followed Giles out of the room. The doctor first made him sign some forms about his medical insurance. Then they left the hospital. Buffy was getting a bit angry now. "Giles, you know that name, tell me what it is."  
  
"At the library, come on."  
  
Buffy sat at the Library table waiting for Giles to come back from his office. Buffy knew that Giles had some information to tell her about this man Faith knows. Giles never usually kept stuff from Buffy before since she died. Giles didn't tell her she was going to die.  
  
Giles walked in holding a book and two cups of tea. He laid the book down then gave Buffy her tea. Giles opened the book at a page. "Now understand Buffy, I was sworn to secrecy about this so it never leaves this room. Understand?"  
  
Buffy looked confused she felt confused. "Yeah, I understand." Buffy replied.  
  
Giles got ready. "Now Buffy. The Blakeson's are a family of warriors, strength and skill passed down through every male generation of their family. They never give up without a fight and always keep their concentration on the task at hand. But they have a weakness." Buffy looked at him. "What?"  
  
"They will no longer exist if they don't breed another male. Their weakness is is women. Sorry to tell you this, they were known for raping women and raising the child they bare. Then they killed the mother. They also killed the child if it was a girl."  
  
Buffy took it all in. Buffy knew Faith slept with a lot of guys, but not a warrior who wants a son.  
  
"What do they do with there strength Giles?"  
  
Giles looked very serious. "They hunt slayers."  
  
Buffy was more shocked than ever, Faith probably never knew that a Slayer hunter was probably after her. "Is that all they hunt?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Some have been known to join forces with the slayer to hunt down Vampires. But the council now forbid it, as they don't trust the Blakeson's anymore. One killed a Slayer twelve years ago and since then the council don't trust them." Giles explained to Buffy.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that Giles had kept this from her. "Why didn't you tell me that there was something other than vampires that hunt Slayers?"  
  
Giles looked a bit guilty to Buffy. He felt guilty. "The last we heard, the Blakeson's were whipped out by the council. They didn't want future slayers knowing about them. I'm sorry I kept this from you Buffy. I know you don't like me keeping things from you since the prophecy with the Master. But I thought the Blakeson's were whipped out."  
  
Buffy gave a small smile. "It's Ok, its not like your keeping anything else from me."  
  
Giles avoided eye contact, he is keeping something from her. The stone tablet Merrick had sent him was lying in his office. "Besides, I'll find whoever did this to Faith and kill what ever it is." Buffy told Giles.  
  
"Be careful Buffy. Whatever did this to Faith is strong; I want you to patrol with Angel from now on. We now know he is safe to be around and he will protect you."  
  
Buffy understood why Giles asked her to patrol with Angel, Angel was the only person, well not a person, Buffy was safe with these days. Only a year ago Angel had turned Evil due to one moment of true happiness with Buffy. If it were not for Willow, Angel may still be Evil without his soul.  
  
"Ok Giles, I stick with Angel. I'll tell the guys to watch themselves." Buffy told Giles and left the library.  
  
"So that's the story guys, so I don't want you patrolling with me till this thing with Faith is over." Buffy told Xander, Oz and Willow.  
  
Buffy had explained to them about Faith in her coma and that it was too dangerous for them to hang around with Buffy while she patrolled till it was over. She didn't explain about the Blakeson's  
  
Willow looked concerned for Buffy. "Are you sure, I could do a spell to find out what is doing this to Faith. And then we will be safe again."  
  
"Are yes, safety. The thing were we are all ok to party and not worry about demons and, demons. Sorry Will I can't remember the last time we were all safe." Xander told Willow in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Oz just stared taking in everything being said. "Ok Xander I'm not Cordelia." Willow told Xander.  
  
"Sorry Will, habit."  
  
"Yes, and you have other bad habits don't you Xander." Said Cordelia who came out of nowhere.  
  
Xander was straining for an insult to throw back at her. "Ah its Cordelia, the Hooker of the century. Who works for free as daddy pays her wages for her." Said Xander with a smile of achievement on his face.  
  
"At least I wear brand name outfits Xander. Not nock offs that you can get for $10 on the streets." "My shirt say "Adidas" on the front Cor, it sounds like a brand name to me."  
  
"Well it is a nock off as the dot is missing from the top of the "I". Also, Adidas to you means 'All Day I Dream About Sex' as all you can do now is Dream Xander." Cordelia said then walked off in her own triumph of beating Xander again.  
  
Xander looked at her in disbelief that she had beaten him again.  
Buffy turned and  
looked at Xander. "She is right you know." Buffy told Xander.  
  
"I don't. Well a little but what guy doesn't dream about."  
  
"No, the dot on the "I" is missing Xander." Buffy told Xander.  
  
Xander turned to see Willow trying not to laugh. "Oh. Well my dad bought it not me."  
  
Xander saw that Oz's arm was around Willow's shoulder. Xander was happy that Willow and Oz had kissed and maked up. Xander was still a bit awkward being around Oz ever since he had kissed Willow with Oz watching the whole thing. Xander was happy that his best friend who he had known all his life had got her boyfriend back. While he was single again since Cordelia had been nothing but a pain but Xander knew he deserved I every minute of it. But Cordelia has the gift of not using her brain before saying a sentence.  
  
"Anyway, I will be busy at night again so you guys can go to the Bronze alone tonight. I'll drop by if me and Angel decided to call it a night."  
  
"Sure but you may miss my band. Were playing tonight." Oz informed Buffy.  
  
"Sorry Oz, evil dwells during my social time. Well, we have to go to Biology and hand in my project."  
  
Buffy walked off with her friends at her side.  
  
Samoht sat on an old chair with Maria at his side. Samoht's minions were putting him on the Sunnydale High computer. Samoht would start school the next day. "Are you done Charles?"  
  
"Almost. Your student name is Sam Smith, you were born December 15th 1980 in London, and you have spent your whole life in the US as your father was in the Royal Navy and you were sent to New York and you are now transferred to Sunnydale. I'm now sending test grades and a letter of recommendation."  
  
Samoht looked impressed. "Well done Charles. You are by far the most important of my minions. What about school equipment?" Samoht asked.  
  
Charles looked at his master. "Its on its way. We ordered it off the Internet. Should be here any minute with lunch." Every one laughed at Charles's comment.  
  
"No, you will not eat him. We are trying to keep a low profile. Killing common people near our hideout will lure the slayer to where we are. So we will let him go."  
  
Every one looked angry, they had gone three nights without a meal to free Samoht, and not all of them got a meal at the docks. They felt it was unfair. "But master, I haven't eaten for three nights and."  
  
He stopped when Samoht turned with his vampire face on. He grabbed the vampire's neck and lifted him in the air. "I love moving to one place to the next in less than a second. Is the poor baby hungry? I went for over a century without a drop of blood and you are complaining about three days. Your too weak to work for me." Samoht put his hand through his chest and squeezed his heart.  
  
The vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. Samoht turned and blew a handful of dust of his hand. "You all see the penalty for arguing with me or disobeying me. In less than a week, the Brimon will be summoned and this town and all its inhabitants will belong to us. Then you will get all the blood you need. But until then, we do things my way. My way is putting this second slayer of guard to use her to summon the Brimon without her realising."  
  
Charles cut in. "Sir, the Watchers council is the only place with records books and."  
  
"And what will her watcher have Charles?" Samoht asked Charles.  
  
"Books of history."  
  
Samoht smiled at Charles. "Well done. I will read her watcher's books. Remember what happened at the council when I turned you?" Samoht asked Charles.  
  
Charles smiled and laughed a little. He thought hard to remember every detail.  
  
Watchers Council (London) 1787 Samoht and Charles walked through the old Roman Sewers under the Watchers Council; Samoht had studied Charles's books on Under Ground Sewage systems of London to find the correct route and location of the Watchers Council. "Charles, from this point on, no talking.  
  
We are directly under the Council; we are looking for facts on the Brimon." Samoht told Charles.  
  
Charles nodded. Samoht looked up and mumbled a spell, a hole appeared leading to a corridor. Samoht climbed up with Charles following behind. The floor was a bright white marble. There were flame torches on the walls lighting up the corridor. There were oak wood doors down the corridor. Each one with a sign on the front saying what room it is. There was a Meeting Room, Head Councillor Office and the Record Room.  
  
The Record Room is what they were looking for; they needed records on the Brimon. Charles started forward but was blocked by Samoht's arm. "Reveal." Samoht ordered. Instantly a wall of purple magic appeared. "I did warn you Charles. You have much to learn. The Council will summon any creature or magic they need to protect the records of the Brimon."  
  
Samoht muttered something under his breath and the wall disappeared. Samoht and Charles walked forward to the door of the Record Room; there was no handle. Charles went to Samoht's ear. "How do we enter master?" Charles whispered.  
  
Samoht looked at him. "Ok, don't call me master. I hate people calling me that, just call me sir. To enter, we need to speak a password."  
  
Charles was taking in every thing Samoht said. "How do we get the Password sir?" Samoht smiled. "We don't need to know the password. All you need to do is." Samoht didn't carry on, but Charles watched as the door vanished. Charles smiled. "How did you."  
  
"That dies with me, if I could die."  
  
They entered the room to find piles of papers inside compartments covered in cobwebs. Samoht picked up a flame torch from the corridor so he could see better in the room. There were no letters on the shelves, indicating that they were not put in order of date, number or alphabetically. "This may take a while Charles." Samoht told Charles.  
  
They started the search; Samoht found lots on demons and hell dimensions. Samoht found a piece of parchment that interested him so he placed it inside his coat. Samoht carried on looking for Brimon papers. Charles came up holding a star chart. "Sir, I found this, it appears to tell people who the next Slayer will be and how they will die." Charles told Samoht.  
  
Samoht grabbed the Chart and smiled. "Good Charles, this may come in very useful. Well done, but keep looking for Brimon records, I will hang on to this."  
  
Charles went off and Samoht place the Chart into his coat. They found nothing else for a while, Samoht was getting impatient. Samoht always knew patients was a good thing, but not when the council would be full of people in about three hours. Nothing was found on Brimon's or on how to summon them. Samoht then picked up a scroll, it had nothing to do with the Brimon, it was something else that interested Samoht, and he stuffed it in his pocket and carried on. Samoht was considering looking somewhere else when it happened. The door shut and the whole room went red. Samoht turned to see Charles had walked into another magical field. "Charles you idiot. We can't look now."  
  
Charles looked guilty but Samoht didn't want him dead. "Sorry."  
  
Samoht grabbed him and dragged him across the room. There were footsteps heard outside the door. "Careful now." Said a voice. "We don't know what is inside, it could be dangerous." The voice continued. "Open the door."  
  
Samoht watched as the door vanished and men with crossbows and crosses ran into the room and surrounded Samoht and Charles. "Well, just a couple of Vampires, kill them." Ordered the leader who Samoht had heard outside the door.  
  
An arrow hit Samoht in the heart, nothing happened. "Ouch, that hurts a lot. Do you like it when someone puts a arrow through your heart?" Samoht asked. Samoht grabbed the arrow and through it into the heart of the leader. The man died slowly. "Guess he didn't." Samoht answered his own question. The men where looking a little confused and worried. One put a cross right in front of Samoht. Samoht grabbed it and held it. "Nice cross." Samoht grabbed the man and twisted his neck, the man went limp and fell to the ground. Samoht smiled. "No more games." Samoht said. Samoht bowed his head. "God of fire, God of wind, God of fear, bring forth your power and your fury. Punish those that breathe mortal air." Samoht's eyes turned Black. "Let the unholy go free, while the holy breath no more."  
  
The men suddenly stated to make a choking sound, they couldn't breathe. Charles smiled at the suffering. Samoht picked up one of the men. "You will live, give the head councillor a message, tell him that Samoht will rule all." Samoht told the man.  
  
The man ran off while the other died of suffocation. "I love watching a slow death, don't you Charles?"  
  
Charles smiled. "Yes sir, very entertaining."  
  
Samoht agreed. "Come on, they will send more men soon, will have to research else where." Samoht noticed that Charles grabbed something that looked like a star chart. "What is that?" Samoht asked.  
  
"I believe it is the Chart they use to see who the next slayer is, I will see further when we leave."  
  
"Fine lets go."  
  
Samoht and Charles went back through the sewage systems and back into London.  
  
Sunnydale 1999 Buffy and Angel had been walking around Sunnydale for an hour now. Buffy hadn't seen anything for almost a week, Buffy wished the Vamps would make up their minds on whether to kill or stay at home. Buffy had to switch which hand held the stake every ten minutes, as her hand would get sweaty and uncomfortable. Angel kept the same stake in the same hand, as Vampires don't sweat.  
  
"Are you ok Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy had just jumped back to reality. "Um, oh yeah. I'm fine." Buffy paused. "Its just."  
  
"Just what?" Angel asked with concern.  
  
"This Faith thing. Did she know who attacked her, and did she know that this Blakeson guy is a slayer hunter? It just scares me a little." Buffy confessed.  
  
Angel looked more concerned and hugged her. He wanted to stay with her for as long as possible, to be there for her and protect her at all times. Be there for her and never leave her. Angel though had his doubt as this symbol Buffy dreamed seemed familiar and evil to Angel.  
  
"Buffy, I'll be here for you till this is over, you know I will. Your friends will back you up as well." Angel assured Buffy.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
Buffy heard a twig snap in the distance. They both ran to the sound. The wind rushed by Buffy's ear as she ran with stake in hand. She heard Angel right behind her. Buffy was slowing down when a fist hit her in the check. A vampire came forward wearing Sunnydale docks uniform. Angel jumped up, landed on top of the Vampire, and stated to fight. The Vamp punched Angel off and turned his attention to Buffy, she jumped to her feet with stake in hand. "Ready to die Girlie." The vampire said.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy looked at the Vamps uniform. The nametag read Jack. "Good, not me, my master will see you soon. He asked me to give you this."  
  
Jack held out a piece of old paper. Buffy grabbed it and watched as he exploded into a cloud of dust. Angel was behind him with a stake in his hand. "Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy placed her hand on her cheek. "I'll probably have a bruise on my cheek tomorrow." Buffy told Angel.  
  
Angel looked at the paper. "What is that?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy unfolded the small paper and instantly dropped it. It was a picture of the symbol Buffy had seen in her dream. The pentagram with an "S" over the top. Angel picked up the paper and smelled it. "Its been drawn with Blood." Angel told Buffy.  
  
Buffy knew that something big was coming to get her, something soon. 


End file.
